1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel gauge for determining the level of diesel fuel in a fuel tank of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fuel tanks of large diesel operated trucks hold about 150 gallons of diesel fuel. Since these trucks are driven for long periods of time at all times in a 24 hour period and since diesel fuel stations are not plentiful in many areas, it is important that the driver know the fuel level in the fuel tank.
Most diesel operated trucks have electronic fuel gauges which become ineffective after four or five years since the wax in the diesel fuel will eventually coat the electronic equipment and prevent it from functioning. A malfunction in the electronic fuel gauge may occur on the road which prevents the driver from knowing the fuel level in the fuel tank.
Diesel fuel used in trucks is nearly transparent and the conventional dip stick for determining the level of diesel fuel in the tank of a diesel truck is hard to read. One known dip stick changes color when located in a diesel fuel tank.